


Even in Death

by StormyBear30



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each share a dream, one that could bring them together or tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Death

Dream Sequence…

“I love you” The man cried out loudly as he continued to pound into his lover.

“I love you too my love…forever…even in death” The one taking the pounding replied with such love and devotion in his words that it brought tears to both of their eyes. “Now fuck me already” His words turned playful as he wrapped his arms around his great loves shoulders, locking his hands together behind his back as he jerked him forcefully forward in order to heighten their pleasure.

No other intentions were needed as the dominate of the two began to piston into the mans body with a fevered frenzy that neither had ever experienced before. With each thrust their orgasmic bliss proved closer and closer, long trains of perspiration sliding, blending, sealing across their skins. Silence was non-existent as cries of pleasure and passion wafted all around them. Blood was drawn as one bit and marked his partner in the ways only the fully intimate could, the other drawing long gashes down a muscle massed back as time after time the fires within him were torched. The heat of the room was scorching, the air humid and damp from their fevered friction, the silence once again being pierced like an arrow as together they fell deeply into the abyss joined orgasm.

Before each man could pull intake into lungs to replace the stolen air, the doors to their room burst open. In a frenzy of complete madness the lovers were pulled apart brutally, each trying with their last ounce of desperation to rejoin the other.

“I will love you forever. Never forget that even in death, even after death you and I will be together for always my love…my Rath”

“Rabis…no” Rath watched as the man that he loved with his entire existence was murdered in cold blood before his very eyes. “Even in death my love we will be together” He repeated those words, falling murdered to the floor as his love.

…End Dream Sequence…

“What the fuck…” Two men’s voice cried out together in lusted shock, several miles separating them as sweat and unknown memories played over and over in their confused heads. Dazed the two of them stumbled through the darkness, hiding under the veil of water from the shower as they took care of painfully hard penis‘s. Their confusion continued to grow as once again the images from their shared dream played through their minds. Each was young, straight and very much involved with someone else and yet the love that they experienced felt so real, made them feel real and alive for the first time in their young lives.

Michael was completely on edge as he entered the gaudy alien themed restaurant in dire need to find his on and off again girlfriend. That week it seemed that they were on and after the nightmare from the previous evening he was dying to place his lips and his cock in the places that good straight men loved to visit. Once again the dream invaded his brain, burning the images of the two lovers intertwined there forever. A cold sweat ran over him as his dick sprang to attention from the onslaught, once again confusing the fuck out of him. His search came up empty as he fell frustrated into a nearby booth, allowing the images to consume him over and over again. Shifting to a more comfortable position, he pondered why it was that he had been having the same dream over and over again for weeks before hand, and yet with each one the sex became more hungry, more raw, more real and yet the ending was always the same. A sadness that he also could not understand stabbed at his heart as he replayed the way that the lover from his dream was murdered in cold blood before his very eyes. Tears watered in his eyes as he recalled the way that the dream mans loved one cried out words of undying love before falling dead at his feet. He could recall every single feature of the mans body, from the contour of his hard round buttocks, to the small clefted chin that the dream him loved to nibble and suck on for hours on end. He could remember the softness of small lips with the power to bring such life into his body. He felt tiny eyelashes flutter against his face as many fire passionate kisses were shared over and over again, but what stuck out the most was the magnificence of beautiful and deep blue eyes.

“Michael…” He heard his name being called out as he jerked himself away from his dream plain, coming face to face with the real version of his dream lover. “I don’t know what alien bullshit you are trying to pull with me, but stay the fuck out of my dreams you sick pervert” Michael could only sit in stunned silence as he watched the back of Kyle’s body storm out of the restaurant. Pulling himself together he slide out of the booth, intending to run after Kyle, but Maria hindered all thoughts of that as she walked past Kyle and entered the CrashDown. Kyle and their fucked up shared dream were pushed to the side as he grabbed onto his screeching girlfriend and dragged her into the back room. He didn’t give her a chance to speak, much less do much of anything as he fell to his knees, shoving her skirt upwards before diving into her womanly places.

“It’s ok Space boy” Maria spoke softly as she adjusted her clothes before leaning over to kiss an even more frustrated Michael on the cheek. “You can’t win em all the time” She smiled before leaving the room altogether to start her shift.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Vicky Delanie cried out as she pushed her boyfriend from off of her. “This is getting to be a pattern with you. You used to be an amazing lover and now you can barely get it up” Her cries continued as she dressed quickly, wanting to get as far away from her soon to be ex as possible. “You know Kyle, this isn’t working for me any longer. I think that we need to spend some time apart and see what happens” She said with a flounce as she exited the room without waiting for a response. Kyle hadn’t one anyway as he curled up into a ball and prayed to Buddha for death to take him. The fact was that Vicky was right. Kyle hadn’t been able to perform the duties that deemed him a worthy boyfriend in the previous few weeks. Many attempts had been made after the dreams with Michael had started and yet with each attempt he found it harder and harder to focus on the womanly body before him and not the dream one of the man who fucked him nightly.

Weeks went by and with each day that passed the two avoided each other like the plague. It should have been an easy feat since they no longer roamed the halls together of West Roswell High, had jobs and lives of their own and yet it seemed as if fate was trying to pull them together just the same. They would run into each other at the strangest of times, pretending not to notice the other by avoiding them altogether. However, at night, in their dreams they met without question as they did things to each others bodies that neither would have ever thought of doing to the other in the land of the living. The passion and the feeling of those dreams began to haunt them into the day as well, until one night they each decided to break the madness head on.

Kyle was the first to arrive at Michael’s apartment, nervous and sweating in a way that only added to his tension an nervousness. His body felt a pull that he had never in his life experienced before. It was as if he had no choice of his own but to be there at that very moment in time. Strange crackling sensations of heat zapped their way throughout his entire body, his dick hardening at the very thought of Michael and what he might have been doing on the other side of that door. His mind was torn, torn between running back into the safety of his own apartment, or being a man and facing Michael Guerin face to face. Reaching forward he went to knock on the door before him, only to have it fall on empty air as it was thrown open with a shocked half alien standing before him. “What the fuck are you doing here” Kyle heard Michael question, noticing the bulge in his pants that matched his own.

“You know why I am here…” Kyle ground out as he forcefully moved past the idea of pulling Michael to him and allowing him to have his wicked way with him. Instead, he pushed past the man, entering the messy apartment with determination because he was determined that he was not leaving that night without some answers.

They sat in awkward silence, each sitting as far away from the other as possible on the only piece of furniture in the tiny living area. “Talk or get the fuck out Valenti” Michael finally broke the silence, still unable to look at Kyle as the lower half of his body continued to grow painfully with no will of his own. Swallowing hard, his hands gripped onto the side of the couch to prevent himself from launching across it at his silent dream partner. He couldn’t explain the sudden draw to Kyle, but as he hazarded another glance toward him, he found the pull grow larger instantly. Images of all their dream encounters pelted him, until he felt dizzy and maddened and ready to do things to his same gender friend that he had never thought of before those dreams.

“You feel it too?” He heard Kyle finally speak up, his eyes jerking, his breath uneven as he forced the images and the ever growing hard on away for the time being.

“I don’t feel anything” He panted in reply, knowing that it was all a lie, but unwilling to give into it so quickly. However, he knew that no matter how hard he tried to fight it, how much determination he threw behind it, eventually it would all be for nothing. His body needed Kyle in a way that a thirsty man needed water and no matter how much defense he put up, there was no denying what his body needed most. “Get out…” He decided to fight just the same as he jumped off of the couch and headed for the door.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what the fuck you are doing to me” Kyle ground out, jumping off of the couch as well, his body taunt and ready for battle as he watched Michael turn to face him. “I want to know why you visit me at night in my dreams and do those things to me that you do? I want to know why instead of calling me by my name you call me Rabies” He went on, sweat pooling in his groin as he thought about all of the nasty things that Michael did to him nightly in those dreams.

“Rabis…” Michael corrected through clenched teeth.

“What?” Kyle yelled, the pull of his body nearly crushing him with the need to touch and kiss the angry man towering before him.

“Your name is Rabis or his name. Whoever the fuck it is” He ground out in full frustration because the need to consume Kyle was beginning to weaken him and if that happened he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop once it began.

“And your Rath” Kyle was thoughtful as he called the name spilling from his dream self’s lips time and time again.

“Yeah…” Michael responded in full misery because as he was losing the battle with his body to touch Kyle in any way possible. It was only a simple touch really, just his hand upon his arm in pretend annoyance and anger, but for being such a small thing it forced a calmness and oneness over Michael that he had never felt before and it chilled him to his very core at the same time. “I can’t explain the dreams or who those people are, but I do know that they are bullshit. They don‘t mean anything. Now get out” Michael cried out, stepping back from Kyle, breaking the connection the instant that he did. Disappointment and longing nearly floored him, but he ignored them as he forced himself to once again sit upon the couch, ignoring Kyle and hoping against hope that he would just go away. “Jesus…” He whispered under his breath as he felt the cushion of the couch dip beside him, his eyes closing as he body reacted immediately to the closeness.

“But what if there not bullshit?” Kyle defended in almost a panic at the idea that he and Michael would truly never know what the dreams meant or to even get the chance to see how far it could take them. He knew that he should have been frightened, sacred out of his mind, but he found that not only was he not either of those things, but that he longed it. “What if they mean something?”

“Like what?” Michael shouted, regretting it the moment that he said them, at the look of upset that stared back at him through troubled blue eyes. “What could they possibly mean?” He questioned a bit calmer, trying to ignore once again the way that they seemed to lean into each other, their legs pressed close together out of some wanton need. “Kyle…” His voice was weak, his breath hitched, his body on auto pilot as he moved even closer to the dangerous man beside him, that same breath escaping him completely as they met forehead to forehead. His eyes were closed out of fear of opening them, fear that once he did and allowed himself to fall into the dark blue abyss that he would never be able to pull back again.

“I feel it too Michael” Kyle moaned, his own eyes closed as inch my inch his body gravitated forward in search of the ultimate contact possible. His hunger for the alien half breed growing and consuming him with such forceful passion that he felt that he would explode right there on the spot. Their lip met as if on instinct, a spark deep within them ignited like a fuse on a time bomb, slowly burnings its way forward with no way to stop it from reaching its intended target. It was a simple pressing of lips really, but soon it turned into something more, something primal that neither of them could control and at the point in time neither wanted to. Liquid heat escaped through every pore of their being, melding them together in a combination of heat and friction that found Kyle on his back, Michael laying atop of him, his lower body between his legs as a movement of grating brought them even closer still. Mouths and tongues explored places that each could never have fathomed visiting, but enjoying the ride just the same for each knew that the time was somehow limited. “Rath…” Kyle sighed, arching upwards to enhance the contact between the two of them. “I love you Rath…” He uttered words that he could not hear, nor did he care as he ran his hands along the contours of his lovers backside. He wasn’t sure what happened next, but with a flash of pain and a hardness at his back, he opened his eyes and found himself laying on the floor, a fuming Michael standing above him with unadulterated hate flashing within his eyes. “Michael?” He spoke nearly above a whisper, his hand immediately cupping his rapidly swelling face as he tried to gain his wits about him. “You hit me?”

Michael could read the shock, the confusion and the pain as it screamed out at him, but he ignored the looks. A pain and a sadness as grand at the deepest ocean flooded his heart, his breath catching within his chest because he know he had placed that look upon Kyle’s face, but he forced himself to hold strong. Confusion thick as honey coated his mind, screwing with his emotions and yet he fought those as well because the fear of everything that was going on forced him too. “This ends now and don’t even think about telling anyone about it. I don‘t want you to talk to me, so much as even look at me if you see me on the street” He warned, his face stoic and cold, the complete opposite of what he truly felt. “You’re going to leave here and pretend that none of this every happened, because if you don’t…” He paused for a moment. “Well…we will just leave it at that now won’t we” He didn’t wait for Kyle to speak, ignored the banshee screaming within his heart to stop being such an ass and pull the man back into his arms where he belonged. Instead, he turned his back on him, exiting the apartment and never looking back as he went in search for something, anything to clear his muddled mind.

Tears burst forth from Kyle’s eyes like a broken damn as he sat huddled in the middle of Michael’s living room, torn and confused as hell. He didn’t want to be attracted to Michael, didn’t want to even admit that he was, but as much as he tried or even considered trying, it was all for not. He knew that his body was telling him something had changed deep within himself. It had been over a month since the dreams had started and with each night that passed they grew more real, more full of passion. They were a sign, he knew that they were, that somehow his fucked up alien connection to the rag tag group had something to do with it. The problem was that he didn’t know what they meant, or how it was that after many years of being part of their little group, why they were changing him in a way that frightened and thrilled him at the same time.

He did as Michael had demanded, avoiding him at all costs. In fact he became so much of a recluse that no one from the pod squad had chance to lay eyes upon him. He kept himself as busy as possible, taking on as many hours as his boss at the auto shop would allow him, the rest of the time he spent with his pop, camping and fishing like they used to do when he was much younger. Jim was worried as hell about his son, because as much as he loved spending so much time with him, he knew that there was another reason behind it. He had asked Kyle countless times to confide in him, that whatever the problem, as team Valenti they could work through it together, but all he received was a smile and a thanks before Kyle would disappear for a few hours. He knew that the boy was not sleeping either as the bags under his eyes screamed out for all to see. He was at a loss, completely thrown off as to what he could do to help his son, thinking that Kyle was alone in his own drama and then he ran into Michael one night and it brought a smile of relief to his face to know that he was in fact not alone with his plight.

The fact was that Michael wasn’t fairing any better then Kyle was. He was an outright bear to his friends and loved ones, driving them all insane with his bouts of anger and frustration that would just pop up as if out of nowhere. It was obvious to the world that he wasn’t sleeping well either, the bags under his eyes making him look older then his young age. He had severed his relationship with Maria once and for all, because no matter how hard he tried to please her, please himself, it was always a lost cause. The only time that he was ever able to get it up was when he was alone, in the shower, as he recalled one of the many dreams he had had of he and Kyle or Rath and Rabis, which ever the case might have been. His orgasms were always hard and breath stealing, but afterwards the guilt and the shame would engulf him, sending his frustration level up even higher then before. He avoided sleep like it was his worst enemy and it was because it was during those dreams that he was his most happiest, his most content and then they would end in death and then the loneliness and depression would take over all over again.

They were each miserable and alone, feeling left out and empty, but determined to stay away from each other no matter what. However, Isabel had other ideas as the holidays rolled around and she was determined to bridge the gap that had been driven between Michael and Kyle. She wasn’t sure what it was that had brought it up in the first place, and after many attempts of dreaming walking the two of them and experiencing nothing but pain and betrayal everywhere she searched, she was determined to end it once and for all.

“You know pop, I’m not feeling so well” Kyle lied as they stood outside the door to Isabel and Jesse’s home. “I think that I am just going to go back home. Give my regard to everyone” Taking a step back Kyle prepared to leave as fast as he could, cursing himself for allowing his father to talk him into leaving his own apartment in the first place.

“Kyle…Jim…welcome” He cringed, stopping mid stride as the door to the home was swung open and there stood Isabel in all her holiday glory. “I’m so glad that you could make it” She sing songed, stepping past Jim with a smile upon her face before looping her arm through Kyle’s and leading him into the house. “Hey everyone, Kyle and Jim are here” She announced to the crowded room as one by one his friends voiced their holiday greetings to the new comers.

He heard none of it though as his eyes locked on a grim faced Michael sitting alone off to the side of the room, his eyes accusing and cold. He found that despite his coldness he instantly he felt better then he had in the previous weeks, as a warmth spread throughout his entire body, ridding him of the coldness that had been laying there in what felt like forever. For a moment he thought he saw the same change in Michael, but the look of full annoyance that we being shot his way changed his mind quickly. Tuning away he entered the kitchen, hoping and praying that Isabel would put him to work so he wouldn’t have to be anywhere near the man that clearly hated him. Thankfully Isabel was kind and without even knowing it, had set Kyle to work right away. An hour had passed before he knew it as everyone was called to dinner. Place cards surrounded the table as each person found their name, sitting in the spot designed for them. Kyle cursed inwardly as he found himself sitting right next to an equally unhappy Michael.

Michael couldn’t believe his dumb luck at being stuck next to Kyle and yet at the same time a sense of relief filled him as he sat down, there legs pressed together at the crowded table in full contact. The meal seemed to go on forever, neither men speaking, but completely aware of the others presence just the same. After that bad luck seemed to follow him once again as he was forced to sit down next to the human that he wanted to be as far away from due to no other place to sit in the living room. He noticed that Kyle wouldn’t even look at him, throwing himself into the conversation going on around them, and that alone only seemed to unnerve Michael more. He did notice that Kyle seemed to be constantly twitching and shifting, trying like hell to move as far away from Michael as he could, and yet going nowhere, until he excused himself altogether. Michael watched him leave the room, wondering what was going on in his head at that very moment and if he felt as affect by their closeness as he did. A moment later as if under no control of his own, he exited the room, unnoticed by anyone else so he thought as Isabel and Jim looked on.

Kyle felt as if his entire body was on fire, a fire that only Michael could quench, yet he tried just the same with a cold water splash across his face. He felt the need to leave in the worst way and yet a small part of him wanted to stay, if only to feel whole for a little while longer. He couldn’t believe how haggard and tired he looked as he wiped his face, staring at himself in the mirror. He felt as if he had aged a million years in the previous months and knowing that if things continued as they were he would probably be dead in a few more. Taking a few calming breathes he pulled himself together enough to gather the courage to leave, opening the door to exit, only to be pushed back inside by a pissed off looking Michael. “Look…I didn’t want to come here. I was forced” Kyle defended, staring Michael down because he was just too tired to care anymore. He was ready to anything that Michael threw his way because as far as he was concerned if he wanted a fight, he sure as hell was going to get one. He in fact received the opposite as Michael lunged for him, but instead of throwing punches, he grabbed Kyle by the side of the head and kissed the shit out of him.

Michael could feel Kyle struggle to break free and it only served for him to hold on even tighter. He had no clue as to what he was doing, but once the struggle stopped and Kyle melted within his arms, he felt as if he didn’t care. Eventually, the need to breath forced him away from lips that he longed to kiss forever, the two of them leaning forehead to forehead while their body adjusted to being together once again. “Why can’t I break free of you all of a sudden?” He swallowed hard, his voice hitched and unstable as he fought for each breath.

“I don’t know, but its been the same for me” Kyle replied, panting just as hard and Michael, his arms wrapped around Michael’s waist as he closed his eyes and welcome sweet warmth into his body once again. “I’m scared Michael…it‘s as if I have no control of my own body anymore. You haunt me night and day and I don‘t feel truly alive unless you are near me” He spoke truthfully, not caring what Michael thought of him any longer because he knew that they needed to talk about everything that was happening to him.

“I know…I feel the same way” Michael replied, in a manner that was so unlike him, but he didn’t care because for once in a long time he felt whole again.

“Are you scared?” Kyle questioned, stepping back from Michael in order to see his face.

“Fucking petrified” Was all he heard before Michael pulled him back into his arms, once again kissing him with a passion that sent his body and his mind into overdrive. Ten minutes later Michael left Isabel's house, leaving with no real excuse and yet no one questioned if, for he was Michael. Kyle on the other hand lingered a bit longer, pretending to be interested in the talk going on all around him, but hearing none of it. After a while he paid his regards and took his leave as well, ending up in the one place that had started it all.

He didn’t even knock as he entered the shabby apartment, finding Michael standing at the living room window as if in wait. “What the fuck took you so long?” He heard Michael grind out, assuring his point as he took three long strides to bridge the gap between the two of them. The kisses shared were rough and passionate as an unknown struggle to move began. Tripping and stumbling went on as they finally made it into Michael’s bedroom, falling across the bed, their bodies wrapped so tightly around each other, that it was impossible to know where one began or one ended. Clothes began to disappear, hands exploring the manly and rugged terrain of shoulders and chests in a fevered frenzy that only served to heighten the need for more. Sighs, cry’s and words that made no sense to anyone erupted from lips left alone for moments in time before being captured by the others own mouth once again.

As Michael continued to practically dry hump him upon the large and messy bed, Kyle found that no matter how strange the entire situation was, that he was ready for more. He wanted to feel Michael’s naked skin against his own, wanted for the first time in his life to feel a man’s cock within his hand, pressed against him, breeching him deep within his body. He knew that Michael would never make the first move, knew that it would only be up to him to bridge that barrier and he took the initiative as he slid his hand down the tauntness of Michael’s stomach, breaching the barricade of material laying low upon manly hips. “Shit…” He heard Michael cry out as he wrapped his hand around the heated and hard flesh, a smile sliding across his face as he applied a bit more pressure in hopes of bringing Michael pleasure. However, that smile quickly disappeared as the weight and pressure of the body that had been pressing him into the mattress, was suddenly gone. “Michael…” Kyle cried out as he sat up, despair rolling within his stomach once again as he found the man pacing before him, hands on head as he spoke more to himself then anyone else. He didn’t wait for Michael to respond as he slid off of the bed, picking his shirt up off of the floor before returning it across his body. He was in search of his shoes when Michael realized what he was doing, but he knew by the look on his face that the moment was lost forever.

“I’m sorry Kyle…I just can’t” Michael said in near hysteria as he began to pace crazily once again for a silent Kyle. He watched as once his shoes were found, he left the room, the soft click of the front door the only other sound over the raspy breath he found that he could barely keep any longer. “Fuck…fuck…fuck…” The words echoed around him loudly as he slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor as tears of frustration formed within the backs of his eyes. It was there on the floor, in the exact same spot that he found himself the next morning, his heart more tortured and confused then before, because although sleep had found him that night, not a single dream had entered his realm of slumber. He knew that he should have been relieved, but the lack of them only served to haunt him throughout the day and he knew that something was happening to him and Kyle yet again, he just didn’t know what.

Kyle heard the incessant ringing of the telephone, only to be matched not long afterward by a banging upon his door, but he ignored it. Instead, he hid within the warmth and the dark of the lonely bed, wondering why it was that Michael was so reluctant to embrace the obvious sign that the two of them were meant to be together, or were they. He wasn’t sure anymore the more that he thought about it. Closing his eyes he wondered for the hundredth time since earlier that morning, how it was that he had finally allowed himself the chance to sleep and yet not one dream came to him. It felt strange and confusing all rolled into one since nightly for months before hand he had had the same dream over and over again. He felt nothing but a growing fear the more that he thought about it, because he knew that if the dreams stopped that slowly but surely a part of him would die as well. “Go away Michael…” He cried out from under the covers, because he didn’t have to see him to know that Michael was standing before his bed. “Please…” His cries turned to soft pleadings as the bed shifted beside him, the covers removed from his face as he came face to face with the cause of all of his problems. He could tell by the look on the mans face that he too was haunted by their dreamless state and it made his heart feel warm for a moment to know that at least Michael cared just a small bit for him. “Me either…” He said, rolling into arms that reached out to him. No words were spoken after that as each closed their eyes and prayed that slumber and their reoccurring shared dream would return to them.

They returned not long after the two fell asleep, locked tightly within each others arms. The dream was vivid and shared as the two of them stood off to the side of a softly lit room, watching the lovemaking of their dream selves. The movements seen before them were smooth and flowing as they touched, tasted and felt each others entire body as if it were the most natural thing in the world. They could feel the heat that lay heavy all around them, they could smell the sweat and sex as it wafted through the entire room and without even noticing, their bodies moved closer together. Each was amazed at the way that with just the simplest of touches the other man would respond to it without hesitation. They could feel ever emotion that their dreams replicas felt as it coursed speedily though their entire being as it brought them to a place of pure and utter utopia that neither had ever experienced before. Afterwards, they watched as the lovers lay tangled within each others arms, murmuring words of love and devotion, words that anyone who lay witness to it knew was the purest form of truth by just a glimpse within their eyes. However, it didn’t last long as serious talk began and as Kyle and Michael continued to eavesdrop the more frightened they became.

Dream Sequence…

“I’m worried for you Rabis” Rath whispered, his heart sinking within his chest for he knew that something horrible was on the horizon. He couldn’t explain it with mere words, only the fear in his heart that screamed out to protect the only man that he would ever love.

“Don’t be” Rabis assured, cupping his lovers face tenderly, staring into eyes that he drowned in every time he looked upon them.

“Zan is dangerous. He knows that the people want you as their king and I fear that if he joins forces with Kivar, that they will try and assonate you” The last words were painful and frightening to speak, but he knew that he had to speak them anyway. “What if something were to happen to you? Have you thought about anything that we have discussed from before. Zan wants you gone and he will stop at nothing to see that it happens. I fear for you, but I also fear for me because if something were to happen to you, I don’t know what I would do. You and I belong together, it is an oath that I‘ve kept within my heart from the moment that we bound our lives together. There is no you without me and no me without you” Tears slid down his face as he leaned into the touch of his lover out of fear and need of reassurance.

“Nothing will happen to me Rath and even if it did, you are a general in our great army and I know you will avenge my death. You’ve fought many a war and lived to tell about it practically unscathed and as such I’ve taken the necessary precautions to protect you, to protect us” He could tell by the look on his partners face that he was not convinced as he kissed him tenderly. “You have to trust in me Rath. Trust that I have thought about everything that we have discussed in the past and the I live with the same fears as you do. If something were to happen to me, you would go on and do the job that you were destined to do, because you would never let our race down, you would never let me down, because I have faith in you”

“I can’t live without you Rabis” The shocked and frightened man demanded. “Yes, I have fought many a battle and lived to tell about it, but if I were to lose you, I’d welcome death without question. I can’t live without you. You are a part of me and without you, I’d surely die. Don’t you know that love is the only reason that I exist. Don’t you know that you are my everything and you always will be, even in death”

“I know…” Tears glistened within his own eyes as he pulled his lover towards him, kissing him soundly before speaking again. “That is why I’ve taken care that if death were to befall us and we are forced to go into the afterlife, that we will live together once again. Nothing can part us, not even death, I make that promise to you”

“I don’t understand” Rath replied in confusion. Rabis however, was unable to explain it to him as the doors to the room were flung open and many beings entered and surrounded them, weapons drawn.

…End Dream Sequence…

“Noooo…” They each cried out, waking from their dream tearful and heartbroken. However, the dream no longer became a concern for them as the reality of the position they were in became as clear as day.

Michael felt his mouth go dry, his heart stop beating within his chest as he looked down at body of Kyle that was joined with his own. They were connected in a way that he had never experienced with a man before, nor even wanted to, but it had happened just the same. There was no denying the heated tightness that surrounded his softening dick, no way to explain the cooling globs of iridescent cum that slide its way down Kyle ass. He couldn’t move out of utter fear and shock, moaning slightly when Kyle took the initiative and pulled away from his body completely.

“What have we done Michael” Kyle spoke, trying to control the smile of fulfillment that rushed over him as he shifted into a sitting position, grimacing slightly from the dull ache that presented itself there. His entire body was covered in sweat, large puddles of his own juices coating his pubic and stomach areas. “Michael…” Kyle spoke again, reaching out to touch the wide eyed silent man and regretting in immediately as he reacted as if his touch had burnt him. “Don’t do it Michael…not again” He spoke up before Michael disappeared on him once again. “We have to talk about what just happened”

“Talk about it. I don’t want to fucking talk about it” Michael spit out hatefully, jumping off of the bed as he went in search of clothing that he couldn’t even remember removing.

“Michael, will you please just listen to me” Kyle was near hysterical as he slid the sheet over his nude body, tears as always seemed to be the case when Michael was around beginning to cascade down his face. “It wasn’t like how I expected our first time to be, but it happened just the same and we should discuss it before you run out again”

“You’ve thought about us having sex before?” Michael asked in shock and disgust, his emotions so fucked up that he didn’t know what he was feeling at that time.

“Yes of course” Kyle replied astonished that he even had to ask. “Since the dreams started, since that first kiss, it’s all that I can think about. We belong together Michael. Someone or something is trying to tell us that and yet you refuse to accept it. Why do you continue to fight it, because I know that you feel it as much as I do”

“I continue to fight it because I am not gay” Michael bit out, grabbing his boots from off of the floor as he rushed to get out of Kyle’s room as fast as he bare feet could carry him.

“You’ve had your dick up my ass, if that’s not gay then I don’t know what is” Kyle returned with his own bit of smugness, his body tense and ready for he knew that those words alone were going to be enough to send Michael over the edge and he was more then ready for that challenge. As expected Michael ran back into the room, eyes blazing as he took a running leap towards the bed, landing on top of Kyle as punches and kicks where thrown with angered madness. The fighting was severe and painful as the two sparred as if their lives depended on it. Large amounts of blood was spent, human and alien skin ripped and shredded until it was nothing but a pulsing mess. Bruises and knots littered any place that wasn’t bleeding, until the two men lay hardly breathing and near dead, sprawled out of the carpeted floor.

“Oh Jesus it’s true…“ Jim uttered in shock and unwillingness to believe hours later after finding them both unconscious, Kyle naked as the day he was born, the other, half dressed as well.

He woke, expecting to find excruciating pain, and instead only found bone chilling sadness and guilt. He already knew why it was he had woken pain free as the raised voice of his leader sounded close by. He couldn’t make out the words, but by the volume and the velocity of them, he already knew that Max was highly upset and waiting for answers. The fact was that he had no answers to give. He had no way to explain the compromising position that whoever found them, found he and Kyle in. He had no way to explain how it was that a man who was once, even if in his own mind, was quite the ladies man, was now practically being forced to question his sexuality. He had no answer as to how it was that regardless of that, he longed for Kyle, even so much as lusting for him so badly most times that he felt he would go mad for it. How could he explain to them that it all began with a dream, a dream so real and vivid that without even knowing it, it consumed them and made them do things they would otherwise would not do.

“He’s awake…” He heard the voice of Liz cry out somewhere around him, as he closed his eyes even tighter for a minute more and waited for the onslaught of questions he knew were to come.

“Kyle…son…can you hear me?” Jim’s voice was heard next as Michael finally realized that it was Kyle and not him that they were talking about. “Are you ok?”

“What the hell happened between you and Michael?” Max’s voice cried out over everyone else’s. “What the hell were you thinking? I should kill you right here and now and…”

“Leave him the fuck alone. This was my fault. I started this” Michael cried out, a fresh bout of protectiveness inhabiting him as he sat up, leaning over towards the person laying beside him on the bed with a look of blankness upon his face. It was a look that frightened him, because for once he couldn‘t feel what Kyle was feeling. “Are you ok?” He asked quietly, tracing his fingers down the slope of Kyle’s cheek in such a tender moment that it not only shocked the faces around him, but himself as well. Kyle didn’t seem to be phased by it at all as he nodded in response before sitting up, taking that hand into his own as the two faced the alien connection.

“Someone better start talking” Max threatened as he began to pace the room like a crazed man, because despite hearing about the way Jim had found the two, something alarming was causing him to panic in a way that he had never felt before. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew that whatever had happened between the two was just the forewarning to something bad, something that was going to change the dynamics of the group forever. He also didn’t know why he knew, but it was like this fear had been ingrained within him and he was powerless to control it.

“You’re not going to believe any of it, so why even try explaining” Michael bit out, hating the way that everyone was staring at him, knowing what they were thinking about him and Kyle and getting pissed off more and more with each second that passed.

“Try me…” Max threatened, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Just stop it Max” Isabel piped up, sitting on the edge of the bed with a look of pure concern upon her face. “Just start from the beginning Michael and tell us what the hell has been going on between you two. Don’t try to deny it because I know that there has been something by the dreams you’ve been having. Yes…I’ve been dream walking the two of you, but you can yell at me about that later. Just tell us what’s been happening between the two of you”

Michael and Kyle both looked at each other, their eyes searching the other as through some strange communication as they decided if they should tell the entire truth or not. Nodding once he received his answer, Michael held on even tighter to the hand he still didn’t even realize he was holding, before taking a deep breath and beginning. “It all began with a dream”

“I don’t believe any of that,. You expect me to believe that you two are sharing the same dreams and it is supposed to mean something” Max scoffed once the two had told the group everything that had been going on between them in the previous months.

“I don’t give a shit what you believe” Michael replied, jumping up off of the bed, standing before Max in a defiant manner, ready to pound the alien half breed senseless if need be. “That’s what happened and is happening to Kyle and I” His senses were alert and ready, for what he did not know, but everything told him to protect Kyle at all costs as he watched Max with an eagle eye, bits of the conversation between Rath and Rabis reply in his mind.

“Well the they have to mean something” Isabel spoke up, stepping between the two because she knew that trouble was brewing between the two men who at one time were so close they were almost like brothers, but had drifted apart over the years. She knew her brother, knew that he was always on edge and that it wouldn’t take much to send him over the deep end once again. She watched as Michael walked over towards the bed, sitting down next to Kyle, keeping an eye on him and the people around him as if daring any of them to take one step closer.

“They do…” Jim spoke up from behind. “I always hoped that it wouldn’t come to this, but she said that it would” He seemed to be speaking in riddles, all eyes watching as he locked eyes with his sons. “I’m so sorry Kyle. I should have told all of this sooner. I was just so afraid to lose you”

“Dad…” Kyle’s voice was barely a whisper, his heart beating so hard within in chest that he felt ready to pass out from the strain of it all.

“Give me time to run home and get something. When I come back I hope that it can explain everything that has been happening” He didn’t wait for any of them to reply as he walked out of Kyle’s apartment, his heart breaking because he knew that once the truth was out in the open, he might not have his son in his life any longer.

No one spoke a word after Jim left as they looked from one to the other. Kyle could hardly breath as he wrung his hands nervously within his lap, trying to figure out what light his father could possibly shed on their situation and why he wasn‘t more upset about the fact that he had found his only son in a the way that he had with another man. “Kyle…” He heard Michael say his name, taking his nervous hands into his own, but instead of finding the comfort that was supposed to be there, it only unnerved him more. He needed space from Michael as he moved across to the other side of the room, all eyes boring a hole into the back of his head as he ignored them, staring out the window.

Kyle walking away from him bothered him more then he wanted to admit to even himself, but he didn’t have a chance to think about it anymore as Jim walked into the room with a strange looking box in his hands. He knew from the marks on the box that it was anything but human and for the first time in his life he was literally scared shitless.

“Before I open this, I want a promise from all of you that none of you will interrupt me or what you see here until the end” He waited to receive a nod from all, except Max who only glared at the older man, before giving in and giving his ok. “Kyle…would you please come over here” He asked the man who seemed to be frozen in fear before the bedroom window. He attempted to go to him, but Michael was quicker as he rushed across the room, placing a comforting hand at the small of Kyle’s back as together they moved closer to the box sitting on the bed. “I’ve only opened this box one other time and that was only to put in the item after Kyle’s mother was killed” He didn’t say anything else as he looked with sad eyes upon the boy that for the previous twenty four years he had raised as his son, but that night all the secrets and the lies would finally be released. He only hoped that Kyle could forgive him after everything was said and done. “I don’t know the whole story, but what I can tell you is that Kyle is one of you as well”

Gasps of shock and murmurs of confusion played out around them by everyone, except one, Kyle spoke not a word, nor moved a muscle as his eyes fixated on the box before them. Jim waited until everything calmed down before beginning once again, lifting the lid to the box before taking the object out. “It’s an orb” Maria called out the obvious, shutting up immediately at the looks of annoyance she was receiving from everyone. “Sorry…continue”

“I’ll just start at the beginning if that’s ok with everyone. Ok…” He began, taking a deep breath before hand. “I never believed that their were aliens among us growing up, despite the fact that my father swore otherwise. I always felt he was a crazy old man, who belonged in a mental institution rather then protecting our small town, but once I was grown and in his shoes, my mind was changed drastically”

“We already know this part” Max cut the older man off rudely, shifting back a bit by the dirty looks he was receiving from all.

“Anyway…I never believed and then that all changed one night as I was patrolling Frazier woods. Someone had reported a disturbance and I was out there to check it out. I found nothing at first and was about ready to head back home, when I heard what sounded like a wounded animal in a brush not to far from me. I went to put the thing out of its misery because I was sure that some kids had been up there doing things that they shouldn’t have, but what I found instead was something I wouldn’t have ever expected”

“What?” Maria cried out in exuberance as she sat on the floor before the Sheriff.

“My mother…” Kyle supplied the answer that he already knew, leaning heavily against the strong body beside him, because once again he was light headed and faint.

“Yes…” Jim confirmed his answer, trying hard not to pull his son into his arms and sooth away the hurt and lost look he found staring back at him. “At first I thought it was a women who had been raped, but after closer inspection I found that she was in fact a women, but one that was with child as well. She was frightened beyond belief, nearly beating the shit out of me as I tried to assist her, but eventually she fainted and I was able to get her into the squad car. I was about to take her to the hospital, but she woke up and pleaded with me not to take her to the authorities. I was confused as hell, knowing that I should have turned her over and just left it at that with a follow up report before getting on with my life, but something in her eyes changed me in a way that I still till this day can not explain. I took her to my place instead. I think that I fell in love with her on that very night, but it was obvious that she was running from something and even though I knew it was against my better judgment, I vowed to help her in any way that I could. There was something about her that was different, and before she trusted me enough to tell me, I had all ready figured out that she was completely different from any other women I had met, or would meet in my lifetime”

Tremors began to slide up and down Kyle’s spine for he knew the time was growing closer when he learned the truth about his life and his past. “How?” He whispered, staring his father down as he waited for him to continue.

“It was little things at first” He began again. “The strange foods that she would eat, everything always covered with Tabasco sauce. I thought it was a craving at first, but they just never ended. She didn’t seem to know what anything was, always finding such fascination with the littlest things like turning on the lamp, the volume on the TV or the water that froze in the ice trays. It was all so strange and yet I never said a word, hoping that one day she would trust me enough to share her secret with me, but months later I was growing frustrated. It all came to a head one day as I came home from work early and found her laying on the couch. That in itself wasn’t the shocking part, it was the glowing handprint that seemed to be following her fingers as she traced them along her belly”

Glowing handprints…all the aliens knew well about them as they shared knowing looks. The fire that had been holding Max steady, died in that second as he recalled the same thing happening between he and his son while Tess was still on earth. Sitting down upon the floor, he allowed the sadness and sense of loss to overcome him, taking some small comfort in the loving arms of the women that he loved. “Go on…” He croaked, ignoring the looks of pity he was receiving from the rest of the group.

“I finally confronted her and she tried to leave, but I wouldn’t allow her to. She threatened to kill me, but I told her that I didn’t care. I told her that I loved her in the very moment, having to explain it to her afterwards because she had no idea what that word even meant” He chuckled, remembering how difficult it was to explain his feelings to her. “Afterwards, she told me everything about herself, her life before I found her and why she had been running in the first place. Her story was just to far fetched to believe, but I could tell by the look on her face that every word she said was the honest truth. She made me promise to keep her secret in order to protect herself and her unborn child and it was a promise that I keep even now. Kyle…son…I know that you are confused and I know what you are wondering why I lied to you about not being your father, but I made a promise to protect you as long as there is breath in my body and nothing will ever change that”

“What happened to her?” Kyle questioned, already knowing the she was killed, but needing to know how. “How did she die?”

“It was several years after you were born” He answered his son, tears misting his eyes as he recalled the day that he lost his beloved wife. “It was on our wedding anniversary…”

“You married her even though you know she was an alien?” Maria blurted out, astonished.

“I loved her…it wouldn’t have mattered what she was” Jim growled at the stupid girl, whom she herself had fallen in love with an alien hybrid. “It was our anniversary…” He began again, ignoring the hurt looks he was receiving from the young girl as he focused on the ones he was receiving from Kyle. “I was taking her to Dexter for the weekend as a surprise. She was so excited about it, but she was always excited about everything that earth had to offer her. I had taken Kyle to Liz’s parents, who had agreed to baby sit him until we got back, leaving her to pack for our trip. I knew that something was wrong the moment I pulled into the driveway and found the front door wide open. Drawing my gun I entered the house and found it completely ransacked. There wasn’t anything that hadn’t been turned over or destroyed and that’s when I thoroughly began to panic. I searched the house for her in a panic, finding her body practically broken and barely breathing in the linen closet. I tried to get her to tell me who did it to her, but she was only focused on one thing, keeping you safe. She made me vow that I would keep you protected no matter what the cost, because you were very important on her home planet. She told me that she had run away from Antar, I believe she called it, in order to bring the future king back to life. I had no idea what that meant, and didn’t care because she was dying before my very eyes” Tears bled down the mans craggy face as he replayed the death scene over and over in his head before continuing. “Right before she took her last breath she told me to find the others, more specifically to find the one known as Rath. She told me that on her planet they were the loves of each others lives and the only two that could end the rule of terror that had over come their planet”

“None of this makes any sense. Max is the king…or so we’ve been told” Isabel spoke quietly, more to herself then to the others, her face a mask of confusion as she stole a glance at her silent brother.

“Honestly, it’s been years later and I still don’t know half of what she meant. All I know is that whom ever it was, they wanted the baby and thankfully they never found him” A shudder of relief rolled down his spine as he recalled just how close he had been to losing not only his wife, but his son as well. “I found this item locked in her hands after she died, and I placed it in this box and sealed it until I knew that the time would be right to reopen it again”

“You really loved her didn’t you?” Kyle asked, not caring at the moment about the box or it’s contents, just about the man openly crying before them. “Loved me?”

“I loved her with all of my heart and still do till this day. She was the love of my life and I know that your angry at me for all the lies, but I was trying to protect you as well as myself because I was so afraid that I was going to lose you too” He replied, reaching out his arms in hopes that his revelations had not ended their father and son bond forever.

“I love you dad” Kyle sobbed as he flew into Jim’s arms, clutching to him as if for dear life. “And no matter what the lies or what we find out, you will always be my father”

“I love you so much son” Jim wept, pulling Kyle even closer into his embrace in pure and utter happiness at his words, but also in fear of what they were to find out next.

“So you and him are lovers…were lovers…are lovers?” Maria questioned in near hysterics as she pointed between her former boyfriend and Liz’s ex-boyfriend.

“I think that we need to focus on what’s in the box for right now, then we can worry about the other stuff later” Jim spoke up quickly when neither of the two said a word, but the looks in their eyes spoke volumes to their fear and confusion as well. “Kyle…” Jim indicated towards the item laying before him.

Kyle was hesitant, but with a small smile and a head nod from Michael, he reached out and took the orb off of the floor and held it within his hand. Instantly it came to life as a beam of light projected upwards, a vision of what appeared to be a women and a man playing out before them. “Greetings Master Rabis, General Rath” The male began to speak. “If you are seeing this then it means that the prophecy has began as you two have found each other. I am Kronos, scientist and aide to the future ruler Rabis and father to our Great General Rath. This is Acostus, she is also an aide to your ruling majesty and mother to Rath” He indicated towards the other being sitting beside him.

“OMG Michael…it’s your parents” Kyle cried out, showing for the first time any bit of excitement. “You have parent’s” He was at Michael’s side in that instant, wrapping the slack jawed man within his arms, because he knew that he needed some comfort and support at that time and he would be the only one to give it to him. Together, they sat and watched and listened to what the beings before them, hands clutched tightly together, bodies pressed as close as they were able to without being obscene.

They all listened in stunned silence as it was learned that Kyle and Max were actually related, step brothers in fact. After Zan’s mother had died, the king quickly took another wife and several years later Rabis was added to the family circle. Zan and Rabis were bitter enemies from the very beginning. Zan, jealous due to his brothers loving nature and the way that he could charm almost anyone he met. Rabis, because no matter how hard he tried, he could never win the love and affection from his father that was constantly lavished upon Zan. Their rivalry went on for many years growing up, all through their vocational training, Zan being next in line for the thrown, leaning the logistics of being king. Rabis, deciding to learn all that science had to offer, in hopes of bettering their constantly flourishing planet.

Rabis quickly excelled within his field, becoming their planets top scientist, heralded and loved by practically the entire populace. For Zan it was a constant struggle to get the people to accept him once his father had passed on. His death had been hushed and mysterious and it was thought that Zan himself had something to do with it, but nothing could ever be proven. It was after the kings death, and Zan’s short rise to power that the people and the many aides of the court within the palace began to divide. Many felt that Zan was to callous and ruthless to rule the kingdom adequately, the rest felt that Rabis would be the better ruler since he had the love and respect of most of its inhabitants. Out of fear for his life, Zan granted his friend and leader in the Antarian army, a position of grand importance, keeping him alive.

From their first meeting Rabis and Rath held great contempt for each other, despite the fact that they were truly attracted to the other in ways that neither could explain. Zan quickly realized their growing attraction to each other, demanding of his second in command a true test of his allegiance to him and the thrown. He wanted Rabis killed in a way that was quick and painful, yet one that no one would ever suspect he was attached to. Rath being the dutiful leader that he was gave his word to adhere to his task, slipping into Rabis bed chamber late one evening, ready to torture and end his young and promising life. He intended to perform his task, have the body rid of and forget that the incident ever happened. However, the moment that he entered the room and locked eyes with the frightened man, all his will and vigor drained from his body as he instead, kissed the being wantonly before the sharing of bodies took place. It was in bed later that night as they held each other tightly that Rath told Rabis of Zan’s order to kill him.

Zan was livid when he learned that Rath had not completed his task and despite the fact that he had trusted him with his life before hand, after his failure and the fact that it involved Rabis, he grew suspicious.

Rath and Rabis began to see each other secretly after that, a plot growing between the two of them as well as their supporters to help overthrow the king. The fact was that the kingdom had suffered greatly at the hands of Zan and his inability to see that his actions were hurting and not helping the cities and its people. He joined alliances with other planet kingdoms that only sought to gain riches and power from the young and greedy king, battling others as the once great military of Antar diminished to nothing but a scraggly few. If that wasn’t bad enough there was talk of the merging of two powerful planets into one, the second ruled my a horrible tyrant named Kivar. The Rabis supporters knew that if Kivar was to merge his planet with the Antarian’s then all hope would be lost for them forever. Plots and plans were made safe if order to hinder that process, but it was all for not, as word was leaked to the king by his sister and Kivar’s lover of Rabis and Rath’s secret affair and their plot to over throw the king.

The two lovers were killed by a surprise attack after a night of passion. Many felt the battle to restore the thrown to its former glory was lost by the death of the second in line, and yet others, vowed in secrecy knew that one day the proper heir to the thrown would reign again. Rabis had ensured that despite their death that they would once again live on to retake control of the planet that belonged to him and his people. Early on, due to Zan’s paranoia, he had demanded that Rabis find a way to ensure that if something were to happen to him and the royal four that they would be able to come back to life and rule again. Rabis was successful in his task after many hours of painstaking work and sweat, taking it a step further as he ensured his own survival as well.

Kivar overtook Antar soon after Rabis and Rath were killed, killing the Royal Four in the process, including Zan’s sister Valondra, who from the beginning had been his lover and informant. Before her death she had informed him of the pods, as well as Zan’s plan to come back and retake his planet. Kivar had ordered that the pods be destroyed, but it had been to late for they had already been sent to earth and he was clueless as to where to find them.

Fearing that once Kivar learned of the last and final pod belonging to Rabis, several of his followers concocted a plan. They removed the scientific concoction which mixed the DNA of Rabis with the DNA of a human and implanted the specimen within the womb of another scientist. Her objective was to reach earth and the find the pod containing Rath so they could grow and live together once again, but the ship crashed and everyone within it was killed expect for the female being carrying the future king of Antar. She never knew where the pods of the royal four were placed, and after days of walking with near life sustaining injuries, she was found by a human and her life and her mission began again.

The room was silent as the images before them begged and pleaded for Rabis and Rath to prepare themselves to go back to Antar and take his rightful place on the thrown, for Rath to take his rightful place beside his king and his lover, and then in a flash they were gone. The silence didn’t last long as a loud outburst from Max, startled them back into reality, but Kyle heard none of it. His head was spinning from the news he had heard and he felt as if the walls were closing in on him. He needed to get away, needed to be as far away from the alien connection and Michael as he could. “Kyle…” He heard Michael speak his name, the words dripping with concern, but he couldn’t deal with his concern at that moment in time.

“I need to leave” He rushed out over his shoulder as he headed towards the door, ignoring the cries of the others as he exited it. He had no clue as to where he was going as he ran through the streets of Roswell, trying to clear his head of all that he had learned. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know where to go and so he still ran, as far and as fast as his legs could carry him. Mile after mile he ran, until he found himself in Frazier Woods, exhausted and faint as he tried to gather the strength back that he had lost. Falling to the ground, he leaned against a tree as the images of what he had seen played over and over in his confused head. He began to laugh hysterically at the absurdity of it all, only to cry uncontrollable afterwards, because something deep within him told him that every word he had heard was true.

He felt him rather then saw him, closing his eyes as he leaned against a tree, tears of fear and the unknown trickling down his face. “I’m here Kyle” He heard Michael speak, feeling the earth shift a little beside him as he sat down.

“You shouldn’t be here Michael. I just need to be alone, to figure things out on my own” Kyle spoke his eyes still not open as he found it difficult to try and center himself.

“No…” Michael denied, laying his hand upon Kyle’s cheek as he turned his face to look at him. “We should be dealing with this together. Remember what they said, you and I belong together” He expected an outburst of emotions, maybe a cry of joy, followed by tears, instead he received nothing but shrill and hollow laughter.

“Together…” Kyle scoffed, pushing himself away from Michael as he stood up and faced the silent man. “You’ve done nothing but push me away from the moment the dreams started. You’ve wanted nothing to do with me, yet at the same time sucking me in before shoving me away again. There is no us, there is no together. There was only me as I tried to assure you that everything was right about this, about us, but I don’t care anymore, even after everything we have heard” Kyle felt his words were true, despite the fact that if felt as if his heart was being literally ripped from his chest.

“Yes, I know that you are right” Michael cried out after his retreating figure, rushing after him before grabbing onto his hand and forcing him to spin around and face him. “I fucked up” He stated the obvious, knowing the he had to continue or he would lose Kyle for good. “I got scared and I did the only thing that comes naturally to me, I pushed you away. The problem was that I couldn’t let you go altogether and so I would pull you back again. You just accepted this whole thing without question and that just freaked me out more then I was willing to admit to even myself. How is it Kyle, how is it that you were able to just accept the feelings that we were feeling and not be freaked out about it?” Michael asked nervously.

“Buddha teaches us to take life one day at a time, to accept the challenges laid out before you and accept that whatever it is it’s part of your destiny” He replied without forethought. “Besides that…” He grinned a little. “I may have looked like I was accepting everything without question, but I was just a freaked out about it at the beginning as you were. But, then I realized that for the first time ever, something felt right about my life. It was like it made sense, even though it really didn’t. Whenever we were together, even if it was just hanging out, or doing more…” His grin widened, a blush spreading across his face. “I always felt as if I were…”

“Home…” Michael finished for him as he reached his hand out and took Kyle’s into it.

“Yeah…” Kyle whispered in reply as he looked at their joined hands.

“I feel it too” Michael continued, tugging Kyle along with him as he sat against the tree. “The fact is that I know that we belong together and I’ve known it for some time. I’ve always felt something towards you from the first moment that I met you, but I just thought it was hatred because of who you were” He laughed, letting go of Kyle’s hand as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer into his body. “I’m going to freak out some more Kyle” He went on, staring deeply into his mates eyes. “I’m going to fuck up and make mistakes and we are going to fight” It was an honest statement and they both knew it. “But, we’ll get through it, because we belong together. We’ll get through it because I love you Kyle…”

“Don’t you mean Rabis?” Kyle questioned, swallowing hard as he continued to lock eyes with Michael.

“No…I mean Kyle” Michael assured as he leaned over and kissed the beaming man before him. “We’ve got a lot to discuss and a lot of decisions to make, but just promise me that no matter what we do everything together. We work better as a team and after everything that we’ve learned today, we are going to have to watch each others backs that’s for sure”

“Max…” Kyle answered what Michael was already thinking.

“Max…” Michael confirmed. “Max is like my brother and I would do just about anything for him, but something tells me that we are going to have to watch out for him. He betrayed us all once before and I think given that chance that he would do it again because his kingly status is being threatened. He claims to not want the responsibility of being the leader, but once he realizes that it could be taken away from him by you, well there is no telling what he might do” A shiver of fear ran down Michael’s spine at those words.

“As long as we are together and careful, no harm will befall us” Kyle replied calm and strangely confident. “They are going to come for us one day and when they do, we will be ready to take on any challenge that comes our way”

“Yeah…” Was the only reply that Michael could give to Kyle as they leaned back against the tree, knowing that their time left on earth was limited and yet looking forward to the trials that tribulations that they knew were coming their way. Right then, they were just content to hold onto each other, enjoying the silence and togetherness that was strictly them. “We have to start working on your powers” Michael finally broke the silence as he looked over at Kyle. “Because I know that you have them, you’ve just been keeping them to yourself and from what I can feel, they are stronger and more deadly then the three of us combined.

“How did you know?” Kyle blushed as he looked across at Michael, his strange powers having had come into effect nearly a year prior.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet” Michael kissed his lover quickly with a smile upon his face once again. “I know everything there is to know about you. You can’t keep secrets from me, no matter how hard you try”

The End…


End file.
